epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two/Gallery
Covers Note: Some of the covers below have the earlier-shown E10+ ESRB rating instead of the final E rating. North America 391px-Epic-mickey-the-power-of-two-box-art.jpg|Wii epic mickey 2 wii u.jpg|Wii U Epic Mickey 2 PS3.png|PS3 Em2 xbox 360.jpg|Xbox 360 Europe Pcmac.jpg|Europe-exclusive PC-DVD Release Japan EM artwork JP.jpg|Wii U Concepts The following covers were sent during an online marketing survey. Epic Mickey Cover 4.jpg Epic_Mickey_Cover_1.jpg Epic Mickey Cover 2.jpg Epic Mickey Cover 3.jpg Promotional Art Epic-Mickey-2-featured-image.jpg EpicMickey2 ears-thumb-250x139-21613.png|A picture of cartoon ears that look like Oswald's found on the back of the March 2012 edition of Nintendo Power. Epic Mickey 2 The Power of Two Mickey Oswald Ortensia Gus by 2wiki..jpg|Artwork of Mickey, Oswald, Ortensia, and Gus Em2 Oswald Mickey.jpg|Oswald and Mickey oswald remote 2.jpg|Oswald and his remote Oswald flying.jpg Gremlins.PNG Ostensia.PNG Epic Mickey 2 and 3DS Sneak Peek.png Mickeyandoswald.jpg|Promotional art for the game. NP277_EpicMickey2.jpg|A article about Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. oswaldandmickey by Oswaldiscool.jpg|Mickey and Oswald Mickey mouse playing the wii U.jpg A random pin colletion.jpg Oswald Knight.jpg Mickey's Fire Brigade costume.jpg Brave Little Tailor Mickey Costume.jpg Prescott Oswald Costume.jpg em2pr08.jpg|V.I.N.CENT Beetleworx , Gus , Prescott , Oswald and Ortensia 343 max2.jpg|A paint themed epic Mickey two logo Posters Poster 1.jpg Poster 2.jpg Poster 3.jpg Poster 4.jpg Concept Art EM PadScreen Mock.jpg ep2conseptart.jpg|Concept art concept art EM2.jpg|Concept art Ostown Em2.jpg|Ostown Fronteirland in epic mickey 2.jpg REALLY mean street.PNG|Concept Art of Mean Street in Epic Mickey 2. Screenshots Pre-release Screenshots shown off before the game's final release. Some may differ slightly from the final game while some may look identical. Some earlier screenshots had minor differences in appearance such as lighting differences and more realistic-looking thinner. OSWALD AND MICKEY!!!.jpg|Oswald and Mickey befriending a Spatter. Mickey and Oswald.png|2-Player Co-Op Mickey in a house.jpg 628x471.jpg Mickey painting houses.jpg Split image screenshots.jpg Gus telling mickey and oswald how to operate the machinery.jpg Dark beauty castle.jpg Ravaged a wasteland once again.jpg Mickey finding the brush.jpg Mickey and oswald spinning a wheel Note; animatronic goofy.jpg Mickey painting a spatter.jpg Mickey running in his house.jpg Oswald zapping a tanker.jpg 1.jpg Oswald charging a light bulb machine.jpg Animatron Goofy! Epic Mickey 2.jpg Disney epic mickey 2 the power of 2 6.jpg Wow look at this place.jpg Bring It on. The Power of 2!.jpg Here comes the heros!.jpg Ha ha super eltric explosion.jpg em2 2d level.jpg|A 2D level from Epic Mickey 2 oswald mickey.jpg|Mickey and Oswald spotting Elliott Mickey and Oswald Trying to defeat a Blot-Beetle worx.jpg Blot Alley.jpg Mickey painting an old western style building.jpg Mickey thinning a cactus.jpg Let's move on thw wii U.jpg Epic mickey 2 the power of 2 title screen.jpg|Early menu screenshot from a demo. Notice the developer level select option. Come on Mickey! MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT!.jpg Oswald pulling himself out of the ground after being squashed by a blotworx.jpg Walking through The Float Yard!.jpg Oswald running from a spinner.jpg Oswald setting off fireworks.jpg Let's beat thid blotworx.jpg Let's go.jpg Let's get going Mick!.jpg A gremlin speaking to oswald and mickey.jpg Let's run.jpg Lets do this thing Oz.jpg Wierd machines.jpg Electronic collectable box.jpg Costume unlocked!.jpg Yay! we did it.jpg Let's get out of here.jpg Hey there Mickey !.jpg This ones mine.jpg Intresting place here.jpg Mickey and Oswald;Tunnel of gears.jpg Let's thin.jpg Mean street U.S.A. wasteland vingette.jpg Epicmickey2 6.JPG Epicmickey2 7.JPG Epicmickey2 8.JPG Epicmickey2 9.JPG Epicmickey2 10.JPG Epicmickey2 11.JPG Epicmickey2 12.JPG Epicmickey2 13.JPG Epicmickey2 14.JPG Epicmickey2 15.JPG Epicmickey2 16.JPG Epicmickey2 17.JPG Epicmickey2 18.JPG WizardTron.jpg Dropwing being thinned.jpg Flying through autopia.jpg Oswald and mickey in a car.jpg A bitter prescott.jpg Till then good luck my friends.jpg The place is falling apart!.jpg Oswald throwing his boomarang leg.jpg Mickey trying to paint a Dropling.jpg Mickey and Oswald painting a Dropling.jpg Autotopia.jpg Lets paint.jpg Spatter machine.jpg Missinggrem.png Statue.png Greengremflo.png Flynn.png Bluegreba.png Ian.png Yellowgrem1.png Ylwfw.png Purplegr.png Greengrem.png Greengr.png Prototype.png Sparks2.png Sparks1.png Photo mode.jpg The Pin shop.jpg Umm let's see.jpg Oswald being indelible.jpg Mickey sneaking past a beetleworx in invisible ink.jpg Ivisble Ink and Idellible ink.jpg Hat Shop.jpg FireWorks To Explode The Fan!.jpg Epic mickey 2 Game play (Snow White Kiss).jpg Invisible Ink!.jpg Epic mickey 2.jpg Final Screenshots from the final game. Dark beauty castle being struck by lightning.jpg oswald em2.jpg|Oswald thinking hard about the Mad Doctor's offer in Epic Mickey 2. Mickey mouse ehh?.jpg|Oswald in a cutscene review of Epic Mickey Oswald and Mickey versus a blotworx.jpg|A loading screen Oswald and the mad doc load screen.jpg|another load screen Mean Street North 1.jpeg Category:Game Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two